Generally, a method for photographing with a camera device includes displaying image data obtained by each image sensor of the camera device, and storing the obtained image data in a memory by compressing and encoding if a user generates a control command for photographing.
Currently, camera devices and portable electronic devices having a camera function (for example, a mobile phone, a tablet, a computer, etc.) are equipped with a plurality of images sensors supporting a high or low resolution image. In this case, each of the plurality of image sensors is installed at the front or rear side of the device. The device having the plurality of image sensors can photograph a subject located at the front or rear side by independently selecting a front or rear image sensor. Namely, the electronic device can individually photograph different images by using the plurality of image sensors and individually store the photographed images.
A camera device having a plurality of image sensors obtains a plurality of images by driving at least one of the image sensors, and stores the obtained images by synthesizing a Picture In Picture (PIP) form. If the plurality of image sensors is driven at the same time, the device can display an image photographed by an image sensor in a main screen and images photographed by the remaining image sensors in a sub screen (PIP screen) in a preview mode. While executing the preview mode, the location of the sub screen may be fixed to a location in a screen of display unit. For example, in a device having a dual camera, the device may locate the images of the sub screen at the lower right side of the display unit in a preview mode, and store the main screen and the sub screen displayed at the lower right of the main screen by synthesizing in a photographing mode.
In the device having the plurality of image sensors (e.g., a dual camera), a subject of the front camera can be a photographer (i.e., the user), and the user may take a photograph by looking at the screen in a dual shot mode. In this case, the photographer's eyes are fixed to the screen, and the photographing direction of the front camera becomes different from the direction of the photographer's eye direction. Therefore, a photographed image may be unnatural looking due to the difference of directions.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.